The Tower of Perils: Sequel The Gods Pugna
by Imperfectionist D
Summary: Kel and Joren left the battle between the Gods vs. the Master and set their way back to Tortall where they hope for some rest after such adventure. So they hoped for some rest...a thrilling JK fanfic
1. Default Chapter

**Sequel to The God's Pugna**

Note to readers: It's a good idea to read the God's Pugna first.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the work of the genius Tamora Pierce.

_The setting sun rays shone through the window on the two lovers who lay in bed. Joren stroked mahogany hair of his lover and kissed her tenderly. He loved her, and he held her as if there were no tomorrow. Suddenly Felix rose from the bed and began to dress to leave. Joren watched curiously, his mind feared for the worst. _

_"Where are you going?" He asked quietly._

_She turned back and blew him a leaving kiss and left the room. His stomach dropped, he knew she wasn't coming back. Somewhere in his mind, he knew she has gone forever and left him for the Black God._

The dream left him in a sheet of sweat, cold and awake in the wilderness. He sat up and looked on his left to see his squire sleeping soundly. He wondered how a girl could be so peaceful at sleep, yet not affected by the battle. He was indeed envious, she had no dreams like he did, which haunted him every night. He laid back down in his bedroll and saw it was a clear cold night, where the crescent moon shone faintly but yet stood out in the mysterious sky.

For eight nights in a row he had the same dream, which ended as him being alone and a broken man.

It has been eight days since him and Kel left the battlefield and the ground of corpse and wounded was merely a speck of dust in the distance. It was a silent and smooth ride, where all was calm and fast moving. Fatigue and their own thoughts occupied the two travelers, so they spoke little.  It was soon that they made it into Tortall, and later still into the beautiful capital Corus. A city where the most unlikely royal couple lived, a place of weird legends and the training ground for female knights.

AN: It's a little short but it's a prologue so I think I get away with it. Btw if you think of a good title please tell me cos my best mate and I are stuck with titles.

Please review!! And be a wonderful person!!


	2. Imperfectionist's fantasy Challenge

Ok this isn't chapter 1 but I really want to let people to become aware of some things:  
  
First off is that I noticed that most J/K fanfics are set in a modern world, spying or even both.  
  
So I propose a challenge to those who wants to and the rule is you must comply with all the regulations below.  
  
The challenge is to write a fairly short fic about Joren and Kel.  
  
However the plot mustn't be about them becoming spies or a contemporary piece.  
  
It must involve elements of fantasy and adventure.  
  
It must be suitable for young people i.e. not R rated.  
  
It should be a fairly original piece which readers would remember as an individual fic.  
  
That is the challenge and if anyone is interested, get started and tell moi if you are up for this challenge. 


	3. The Orders

Amongst the many rooms in the palace, was a girl in a squire's room unpacking her saddle bags, a long staff-like weapon, known as a glaive, leant against the wall. She was neither a maid nor a lady. She was the ordinary looking, first publicly known female squire in a century, Keladry of Mindelan. She served her over lord Joren of Stone Mountain, who was her former rival.

In the past two months they went on a journey blindly looking for something to help the gods against a destroyer. They fought in tight situations against assassins, and in a great battle which no mortals ever witnessed except the two. They met a man so perfect yet so ambitious in destroying the balance of nature, which was to destroy all Gods and the way the world had and would, evolve into.

Amongst the cry of fights of deaths, came Kel's friend and Joren's lover. The friend was cunning as she was breed by the Rogues who passed her off as a noble lady as soon as she came of age to be sent to convent. Her name was Felix Rose, the Tusaine legend of the beautiful yet deadly female, the Rose of the Rogue, the daughter of the present Tusaine King of the Rogue.,

She learnt advanced street fighting, which saved the Knight and the Squire from some cornered tight situations in alleys. She rode well, had a particularly good aim with a crossbow and was a genius at knife throwing and throwing stars. She had a delicate face, which many to underestimate her strength. She was a common sight as she dressed like a normal city girl and could pass as a noble or a common girl, a handy practice.

Though she was such worthy companion to the knight and the squire, she did not live through the God's Pugna. Worried of her safety, though she knew she was capable of looking after herself, Joren sent her to hide within a tree and shoot the enemies from there, while Kel and he went into the centre of the battle.

In the end someone must have realised where she was and sent an outnumbering group to see to her, they tortured her to almost death. She died in Joren's arms.

In the present Kel had just settled in her rooms and was feeding the Sparrows who she had dearly missed whilst away, when a distinctive knock sounded on her door. She opened the door to find some of her friends who have come back early with their knight masters.

She smiled and welcomed them in; none of them spoke and was looking at her expectantly. She was indeed confused; she was the first to speak.

"I haven't seen you all in a long time, so why giving me expecting looks?"

"Well we thought you might tell us where you went in the past two months in such a mystery." Said Faleron.

Kel sighed, she wasn't sure if it was right to tell them now of the chaos which was going to happen and the Gods Pugna, especially things about Felix.

"Maybe later, now tell me about what happened whilst I was away."

The conversation changed, much to a relief of Kel. She was glad that for once she could go back to her normal routine, where talking to goddesses and making sure assassins were not about to kill her all the time was a tiring routine. The group was so absorbed in their talk; they didn't register the lean blonde sliding into the room and listening.

"Why don't you want to tell us what you have been doing Kel? It's not like you would die from telling," Neal whined.

"Maybe I could arrange that Squire Nealan."

Kel put up her blank mask at the sarcastic remark, and she put a hand on Neal's shoulders as he stiffened at his name, since nobody except his worst aunt called him that.

"No one asked for your plans on getting rid of Kel from the palace."

"On contrary I want to ask for your plans of the up coming war. There is a war conference being held, and I see most of you are required there."

One by one Kel's friends left the room as they went to attend the important war conference, and left her to tidy up her room. When she finished rearranging her bed, she saw Joren still standing where he was before.

"I thought you were going to attend the conference?"

"I can't go without my squire can I?" He replied with the slightest curve at the corner of his lips, which Kel didn't notice. They slipped out of their quarters and sprinted to the conference room.

For the past few days, Kel has seen wagon after wagon being loaded and sent on its way to Outposts for the up coming war. The palace buzzed day and night. Everyone, their Majesties, the army of the kings own, knights, Lords, servants and messengers were as busy as bees. Knights who were not been given a post were called for constantly to receive their orders. Joren and Kel waited for their orders anxiously. Certainly they were not needed by the God's directly, but being sent away by their majesties was a different thing.

Instead of lounging and waiting to be called for, they were mostly found at the eventful practice courts sharpening and improving their skills at different weapons and hand to hand combat. They practiced even when they were weary to the bone, and when their light clothing stuck to their skin by the sticky sweat of toil.

It was the tenth day of harsh practises with the glaive, and Kel leant against the wall panting for breath after the second hour using the vicious weapon. A messenger entered the practise court which she was in, and walked towards her. A jolt of excitement came to her, though she kept her face as calm as possible. Finally she had somewhere to go and help people; she didnt like to be helpless.

"Squire Keladry, Sir Joren of Stone Mountain asked you to return to your quarters urgently." The messenger said with the hint of desperation.

Kel picked up her practice glaive and sprinted to her rooms despite her screaming muscles. She almost ran into a couple of servants who stepped aside rapidly at the sight of her glaive. When she arrived to her room, she saw her saddle bags out on her bed. She laid aside her glaive and went into Joren's rooms.

Despite his great wealth, Joren had few decorations in his rooms, and even those few cushions, furnitures and a vase costs a fortune which was the equivalent to many of Kel's weapons from Raven Armoury. His main room was between his and Kel's sleeping quarters. It was furnished with his weapons on one wall, an elaborate rug and a plain table with a couple of chairs in the corner.

She found Joren's saddle bags opened on the table and almost packed, as well as a frustrated knight who stuffed a couple of shirts into it.

"Didn't your mother tell you shirts get really creased if you put them in that way?" She said sarcastically, but then put on a serious tone.

"Where are we going?"

Joren emptied the bag leaving all the items sprawled and scattered on the table. "The crown sends us to Pirates Swoop where we will be training people into the Army. We will also be doing some patrol duty. Sleep early tonight, we are leaving at dawn. Since you are so good at packing, pack my clothes into my saddlebags."

Without another word Joren locked himself in his sleeping quarters, leaving one furious squire. Kel was indeed mad at how he could leave his things for her to pack when she had to pack her own as well! She thought of a calm lake and she became the lake. She felt better and began to pack Joren and her own things. She finished fairly quickly and ran to the women baths, where she cleansed herself thoroughly for she didn't know when the next time she would be clean.

At dinner, she told her beloved friends who was still in the palace where she would be going, they wished her luck and she bid them goodbye. That night she prayed to the Great Mother Goddess and Shineal for Joren's and herself safety and that they would end up in one healthy piece.

In the heart of his fort, the Master was troubled. His perfect face frowned and his hands fingered the hilt of his sword which hung from his belt. Certainly he had built a fine army which could travel as fast as Mercury, as strong as Hercules and more importantly, they were single-minded.

However his worries were not over his powerful forces, but on a knight and a girl. They looked like ordinary mortals, but there was something special about them that the master had no knowledge of yet. Why would the gods choose a beautiful and skilled man to fight amongst them? He was deeply fascinated that a girl could fight well, he heard about the female knights in Tortall but had never seen a true female warrior in action.

He released the golden hilt of his sword and reached in his robe for small white quartz which hung from a thin silver chain. He pulled the quartz off and threw it into the air with ease. The quartz didn't fall; it exploded mutedly and revealed a misty moving picture of a brown haired girl fighting with a glaive. Her hair whipped across her face, her lips were determined and her eyes darted like a hawks. The master memorised her face, her movements and everything about her. He rememberd searching through her eyes and saw the great strength she had as a person. The master always had a desire for divine beauty and the powerful, and he knew Keladry of Mindelan had both such qualities. He wanted her.


	4. Pirates' Swoop

**The ****Tower**** of ****Perils******

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer**: I wish I own stuff by Tamora Pierce but I don't!

The heavy sounds of horses' hooves, the squeaking of the wagon wheels and the patter of raindrops has dulled Joren's mood. It was slow moving and didn't suit his taste of carefree swift moving speed. He hardly sleeps anymore, the dreams haunts him on a nightly basis and he doesn't want to disturb Kel who sleeps near him when there is no wall to separate them. He spent most of the dull journey talking to Kel, his companion. They would talk of their families and of many relatively interesting topics. It wasn't like he didn't talk to others; he just found it comforting to speak to the girl as she was indeed warmer to him after what they have been through together. He flashed back to memories when they first became a knight and his squire relationship. The times when they wrestled each other to see who was better, the times when Kel wasn't in the best of health and when they would just ride peacefully side by side. To him it was memories which he will enjoy looking back to.

Someone pulled up beside him and he regarded his old friend Zahir.

"Joren, I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been to?" The bazhir knight said.

"I have been roaming around Maren and away from Corus." He didn't feel like telling his old friend about what happened in detail.

"So what's the Lump like?" Joren frowned, for he knew Zahir always simplify his questions.

"Can you explain further please?"

"What is she like at night?" He asked casually.

Joren found this question so unexpected that he almost lost balance in his saddle.

"We did no such thing." He said coldly, trying hard not to think of a particular lover.

"Are you serious? I hear from court you were lovers. How could you not be when you are with her all the time, it's not like she's a hag. You don't even have to search for company, you already have company."

Joren changed the subject with his old friend immediately; he certainly didn't want to be further disturbed. He also hoped rumours were not easily believed though it was unlikely.

* * *

The heavy gates of Pirate's swoop welcomed Kel to her new home; it thrilled her that she would be staying at the home of the Lioness. Also the chance she may see her idol. As she followed the train of horses that lead to the stables, she caught sight of a tall man who walks so swiftly like a bird in flight walking towards her. His nose was too big for good looks but he was still a fairly handsome man. For some reasons Kel knew he was Baron George of Pirate's Swoop.

"Aren't you a bit young to train fresh soldiers lass?" He said with humorously. Kel was at first startled that he can see she was female, but she pulled her Yamani mask over to hide the rudeness.

"I am to accompany my overlord, Sir."

"There's no need to be too formal here. My name is George." He offered his right hand, it took a while before it registered that George wants to be friendly with _her_. She shook it gratefully.

"Keladry of Mindelan, Sir. I mean George."

"I know who you are Keladry, or do you prefer me to call you something else like Poppy or Honey?"

Kel smiled at the man's sense of humour, she had a feeling her stay here would be enjoyable.

"I prefer Kel better."

"You know, I imagined you to look a little like my wife but in fact you aren't which I hope you don't take too personally."

"No worries."

"Who is your knight master?"

"Joren of Stone Mountain."

"Ah! The pretty lad I saw earlier, if you don't mind Kel I need to have a little chat with others. You know how people get if I greet one person a bit too long."

"Understandable."

"I'll see you later and see how you are settling down."

George left her as he went to greet a few fresh soldiers. Kel joined back the queue to the stables with Joren's and her horses, she spent that time musing over the fact that George had been friendly and liked her. After she handed over the horses to the stable boys she went to search for Joren. After an aggravated search, she found him eventually in their new quarters. Two small but comfortable rooms have been furnished with their belongings on the floor; an adjoining door separated them.

"Kel! Where have you been? It doesn't take that long to take the horses to the stables! I told you to come here directly afterwards!" he said irritably.

Kel was furious, she looked everywhere for him high and low and now he gives a mouthful at her because it too her that long to find where he was.

"For you information I was looking for you everywhere, and now that I am here I think I shall leave."

Kel closed the door between them and took a few long breaths to clam herself down. Once she was sure she was calm she began to unpack her things. Halfway through her packing, Joren came in silently, though she ignored him completely.

"Look Kel, I'm sorry for shouting at you like that. I should have been more reasonable."

Kel continued to ignore him and was unpacking her belongings as if he wasn't there. Joren picked up her glaive and began tossing it from one hand to another with it. She still ignored him, he tried to take the clothes in her hands, but she let go and did something else. He gave up; she wasn't going to listen. Before he closed the door, he spoke.

"Dinner will be in an hour's time, and you are to wear a dress tonight."

The slammed door stopped Kel from her act. She sighed; she knew she was wrong to ignore him like that. After all he did apologise meaningfully. The sense of guilt in her made her to search for a dress, which she brought with her. Finally she pulled on a blue dress that Lalasa made for her, and was guaranteed it was the latest fashion. She took a few seconds admiring her in it but hurriedly knocked on Joren's door.

The door was opened to reveal a half dressed Joren with a look of annoyance on his face.

"I'm not done yet as you can see. Give me another minute."

"Well you did have an hour to dress, what were you doing?"

"I was grooming myself."

"I'll help you so we get there on time."

Kel marched in the room and found a silk shirt, tunic and Joren's boots neatly arranged ready to be worn.

"If you put on the shirt and tunic, I'll help you put on you boots."

Joren sat on the bed gracefully and began to put on the remainder of his clothes as Kel did his boots. The next moment they were walking to the Hall where dinner was held that night.

It was a plain hall where everyone ate together. The nobles and the higher rankers in the army ate at the far end of the hall, which was where Kel and Joren walked. The soldiers who arrived earlier that day had joined the other fresh soldiers who were recruited for the war. They were all giving looks at Kel but turned away when they met Joren's eyes.

Kel spotted two seats opposite George and so she walked up to George politely.

"Are these two seats reserved?"

"No Kel, but sit here so we can chat."

Kel sat down delightedly and Joren sat on the chair beside her.

Dinner started with delightful food and there was a space reserved next to George, which Kel couldn't quite think whom it was for.

She drank out of her cup of water when she saw a short redheaded woman dressed in shirt, tunic and breeches. She almost choked on her drink when she realised it was who will be sitting opposite her.

"You have a big reaction to when you see the Lioness." Said Joren as he patted her back. It was when she recovered did she notice Alanna acknowledging her, since a long time Kel was practically speechless.

"Good evening Kel. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine thank you Sir Alanna."

"See, I told you she was very polite and well brought up." Interfered George.

"Yes George you don't have to point that out for me." She said sarcastically, she turned to Kel.

"It's really nice meeting you at last. I have been so keen on meeting you but I was rudely asked not to."

"I understand what you mean."

"Right, I think you are being to polite now. You can relax I honestly don't bite."

Kel smiled and giggled, it was in her dreams she would meet Alanna but she never thought the Lioness would joke with her. Dinner carried on smoothly as everyone wolfed down his or her food. Kel has just finished her meal and was about to get up when someone's hand gripped hers firmly.

"Don't go yet."

"Well Joren I have finished and I am no longer required here." She whispered, furiously she snatched her hand out of his warm ones. "It's been a tiring night Alanna; I think I should sleep early tonight."

Alanna nodded her head and Kel walked out of the hall, not noticing the longing look that was given to her. George however saw it and being the understandable man he was, he leant over the table and gave his word of advice.

"You like her don't you Joren?" He said in a low voice.

There was a pause in Joren but he smiled uneasily.

"Yes she is a good squire, she's an excellent fighter and amusing to be with-"

"You know what I mean."

George looked at the frozen expressionless Joren, waiting patiently for an answer; it came in a barely audible whisper.

"Yes, I do."

George nodded, "You should go after her."

Joren rose and left the hall with a slight sprint in his steps, watched by the smiling Baron.

* * *

Kel didn't go to her room, but she went up to the wall, which faced the sea. It was silent apart from the clashing and ripple of waves against the cliff. The crescent moon shone a beam of light along the water, the small clouds drifted across with ease.

"Shouldn't you be at dinner?"

Kel jumped and swiftly drew out a dagger hidden in her belt, but was only greeted with a warm handsome face with a nose which looks familiar. The man raised both of his hands up.

"I'm not going to attack you. You can be sure of that, now if you don't mind, put away that dagger."

Kel flushed slightly as she put away her dagger as smoothly as she has taken it out.

"Why would a lovely lady like you be here alone tonight?"

She giggled; the man was flirting with her.

"My name is Keladry of Mindelan."

Realisation spread across the handsome face. "I know you. You are the one my cousin meathead is always talking about. I'm Dom."

"Nice meeting you Dom. If you don't mind me asking who is your cousin?"

"My cousin meathead is the one and only Neal. He's always talking about you whenever he sends me a letter."

"And I thought he was writing bad poetry to the Ladies of Court." Dom laughed.

It clicked to Kel that Dom was her best friend's cousin and how similar do they look.

"So why are you here my Love?"

Kel couldn't help herself from giggling at the flirting. "I'm here to help train new recruits for the army; and you?"

"I'm here with the King's Own but I played a little prank on the Commander and now I'm stuck here on guard duty. But I was luckily saved by an angel."

Once again she giggled, "I'm sorry Dom, and I'm not used to the flirting."

"And I thought they gave you all the attention at the palace. I guess I'm wrong about that."

"Well it's been delightful meeting you Dom." Kel have her right hand and instead of shaking it, he kissed her hand lightly.

"I'm hoping to see you more."

Flushed and giddy she turned and left, slowly she held onto the wall and began to walk down the steps. Her hand caught onto something, it seemed to be a lot of soft white thread, but for some reason she looked closer to see it was a lock of blonde hair, Joren's hair in fact.

For some reason she knew Joren was here and must of seen her and Dom having an interesting talk. Her stomach seemed to of drop for a reason which seems unclear to her, but she had a sense of dread and awkwardness when she will be face-to-face to the blonde knight. She moved like a ship on the calm water where there was no wind to move her along. Finally she entered her room and found the adjoining door slightly opened. Curious she took a fleeting look to find Joren hunting his bags and all his belongings, he took off his tunic and his shirt was in disarray.

"What are you looking for?" She asked politely.

He sprang to his feet with a look of surprise on his face.

"Oh Kel; I was – looking for a particular shirt but it's alright now." Kel frowned at the randomness and slowly closed the door when a hand stopped her from doing so, and the door was fully opened.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something which concerns us. So make yourself comfortable."

Kel sat on Joren's bed curiously as he sat next to her, they stayed like that for a long time, neither wanted to break the silence. Finally it was Joren who did.

"I wanted you to know something."

Kel looked up and was surprised to know that she was being kissed.

* * *

AN: I love leaving people on cliffhangers! Well I am writing chapter 3 at the moment and it's half way done. So it won't be too long. Thanks for reviewing people it made my holiday in Hong Kong and Japan much more happier (as if it could get even better b/c it was great!)

**Soccerchick-08** – I'm glad you like it and I will definitely continue to write J/K fanfics (because that's one of the only things I do really well on)

**VampiricEternity**– Aw! You make me so happy! Well I hope you liked this chapter. And you're so lush!

**BloodSoakedTiger** – Please tell me what makes you go 'hm…'

**PsychoLioness**– I thought I add section breakers into this, but I think must have been evil and taken them away. I'll sort that out in a moment. I'm sorry I scared you, but I'm glad you have come out from behind the sofa and read this chapter.

**Evilstrawberry** – You are so funny. I love you! Yes scary person at the end but beware! There is plenty of other scary stuff on its way! How did you know I'm desperate for one of your productive and helpful reviews? So review me!!!

Mystic Moon Empress – and thanks for reviewing honey!

Lady of Masbolle – Well you never know if he is a stalker or not. But I'm so happy you like it.

Ossini – Well there is Joren/Kel romance around the corner. I'm glad you like the Master, I don't think anyone else does though.

Alianne of conte – thanks very much for your appreciation.

Ti-Ti – J/K romance is around the corner!! You need to run and catch it! And I agree Joren is slow but that is the way how normal people would react if their love died.

DragonDaine – Yay! You like it! I hope you liked this one too.

Oceanspike – Wow you reviewed me!! I'm so happy!

Chicken puffs – I hope you liked this chapter.

Phew! That is a lot of replies. OK now I can get on with my chemistry cousework (which is what I am supposed to be doing) and know I have satisfied my readers with bad grammar but a wicked plot to be revealed.

Please review about what you think and if you noticed if I had any incorrect grammar.

Love you people very much!


	5. One Confession

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own Joren and Tortall and Kel but sadly...I don't.

**Chapter 5 - One Confession**

**by Imperfectionist ;D**

It took Kel a while to realize that it was Joren kissing her, and that she was enjoying it. It scared the living dead out of her. She pulled away, and blushed furiously. She couldn't bear to look at his face, so that he could see the embarrassment and the spark of ignition. She felt a strong finger curl under her chin and lifted her gaze to open up to the spine-chilling blue eyes possessed by Joren.

"Kel, I love you."

That was all she could stand, the raw emotions swarmed to her and it won't be any longer till she would lose the calm lake she always was and turn into a rapid river. Calmly she got up and left.

She leant against the closed door and tried to heal the racing heart and the flutters at the pit of her stomach. She was scared, her most hidden feeling wanted to escape from hiding and embrace the one which yearned for it. Yet it can't be done, it felt like yesterday Felix left this world to join the Dark Lord. It would do injustice to Felix; a sense of guilt would linger like a shadow. It took her to the moon, yet it took her down the mines when the three small words flowed out of those lips, addressing her. Tears rolled down her eyes and she climbed into bed, letting the dreams drown her tears and her confusion.

* * *

It has been 13 days and 13 nights since the night and Kel was relieved to know that Joren spoke nothing of it. She helped him train fresh soldiers in staff fighting; she would walk around and politely change or move whoever was in the wrong stance. The men they trained were kind to her, on the first three days there was a few snide up looks made at her. Kel suspected a few quick chats behind the barracks because after that they all treated her with respect.

She would go down into the practice courts every morning just before dawn and would do her morning exercises. She would train soldiers, talk to George while learning a few handy tricks. She would eat dinner joyfully with her new friend and fall into a slumbering sleep every night. Everything became a routine and despite the lack of the real action, Kel liked it very much.

She walked down the corridor towards her room, passing the brightly lit oil lamps and her comfortable boots clicked against the stone floor. She has just returned from an evening talk with George, he was telling her about the collection of ears he collected in his Rogue days. She enjoyed those times when one person's history was so interesting.

She touched the cold brass handle of her plain door and opened it to let a cold shiver jump at her. Instead of hard un-inviting feelings of wind, this blast of coldness was something which warmed Kel's heart. Sat on her bed was the glowing Shineal. She still was as pulchritudinous as Kel remembers, her long flowing hair framed her sharp face, and the Goddess's pale skin seemed to resemble the colour of the light side of the moon. Though there was something that seemed odd to Kel. Shineal was smiling, from ear to ear; the most she did was a smile where just the corner of her lips curved slightly.

"Good Afternoon Kel. It has been a long time since we last met."

Kel beamed with pleasure. "It is good that you thought to drop by."

"Yes I thought I should visit you. As there is one subject which concerns me."

"Is there anything wrong in the Divine Realms?" Kel asked anxiously, she hoped everything was alright, partly because she liked her stay at Pirates' Swoop and strangely because of the safety of Joren if he was to leave here. Shineal shook her head and patted gently on the bed, the bracelet she wears of delicate long thin pearls shook and dusts of snowflake scattered in all directions.

"Sit by me, and we shall talk."

Kel sat obediently and unrolled the sleeves of her shirt to cover her numb arms. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Not anything that concerns you. Let's talk of something happy. How is Joren?"

The girl was surprised, she knew how Shineal is in close proximity to Joren, and surely she would be talking to Joren more than her.

"He is fine."

"Has he been kind to you recently?"

"Yes he has." Kel found this a bit too much, she tried to keep the images of the small subtly hints he left her, especially the thought of the night he kissed –

"You don't have to hold this back from me. I already know." Kel held herself back from looking stunned and embarrassed. "Now tell me truthfully, how has he been treating you?" Shineal asked with a small mischievous grin. Kel could not help, but let the growing heat rise in her cheeks, one way or another she would let Shineal know.

"He has been nice, caring and sometimes I think he was being," Kel leant towards the Goddess and whispered, "romantic."

The mischievous grin that was on Shineal's face faded away, Kel leant away and saw that the elegant Goddess's face turned blank, frozen in place. It worried her slightly, as she knows that when the Goddess does that, it means there is something hidden from her by the Goddess.

"Do you love him?" Shineal asked.

A silence froze around them, and Kel could hear her heart beat faster and louder.

"Yes."

"Since when?"

Kel thought hard for an answer. "I don't know; I might have loved him a long time ago. Just never considered it as something I can take action for."

Shineal was silent, like the statue of her in her shrine in Corus. She was still and emotionless, slowly she rose. Kel rose as well, it was impolite to sit when a goddess was standing in front of you.

"I wish the both of you luck." Said Shineal in an icy voice. Kel kissed her hand; a cold shiver went down her spine. When she let go of the soft hand, Shineal has gone, taking away with her the cold.

* * *

AN: Yay! Chapter 5 is now up and this means I can get chapter 6 up. I have been itching to put it up, but the stupid thing is that I have to put chapter 5 up first! I'm sorry I have taken so long, I wrote 2 chapters though! One took me 2 hours and the other took me 3 weeks. And I had difficulty with this chapter so I'm really sorry.

Thanks for your reviews!!! I never received so much review in one chapter so YAY!! I have a feeling I'm getting popular, if I am I still have plenty more space for improvements! So thanks!! hands out mini chocolate muffins.

Thank you:

**Dreamerdoll, Sora Icefreeze, Evilstrawberry, dracorium, Alcapacien, allianne of conte, Ti-Ti, ossini, anya, jumping-jo, Gwenny girl, Alenor, chicken puffs, BloodSoakedTiger, Mysticmoonempress, VampiricEternity, oceanspike, Parcheezie, Imperfectionist-angel85, PsychoLioness13, DragonDaine, Lady Masbolle.**

**Review!!!**


	6. The Truth and Pain

**Chapter 6 - The truth and pain**

**Disclaimer**: I would be so lucky if I owned Tortall etc. but I dont't! Tammy is the lucky one!

AN: I hope everyone liked the muffins. But I don't have muffins this chapter so I got **_giant chocolate cookies_** as replacement! Can I say one thing before I reply to every review I got, and practically everyone asked me the same thing, so I'm going to answer it all in one. Shineal does not love Joren in a lover sense!! She loves him. Yes. But in a lover way? No! It's sort of like an mother son relationship ok. And she's acting weird because...almost gave away the plot. Anyway read on!! Becuase I want to hide under my desk while I wait for flamers to burn me. (Be honest I'm really scared cos I haven't recieved one in ages.)

But read and enjoy!!!

* * *

The place was dark and smelled of stench and salt, it swayed up and down, from side to side. Enough to make him throw up, the dinner he last had. The tight coarse ropes rubbed and scratched against his raw wrists, it took him all his strength to just open his eyes. It was loud; the sound of crashing of waves and the faint scuttling of rats, but the slow thumps from his heart was clearly heard. 

Joren had a sinking feeling when he realised that he wasn't in Pirates' Swoop but on a ship. A door opened at the far end of where he was. A burst of day light blinded him, when he adjusted to it, he realised he was stripped from his clothes, chained to two thick iron poles which produced spikes like a rose with thorns. A small figure cloaked from head to toe, concealing its identity stood at the door way. Joren glared and loathed it with a passionate hate. The figure spoke in a melodic voice.

"I hope you like your, accommodations." She said the last word in a twisted sick way.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Joren's voice croaked out only the two questions, though he wanted to curse whoever this is and ask more questions, but his voice left him. A sudden hot piercing pain struck him on his left shoulder and down his chest. Joren cried out but nothing came out. The figure has just whipped him.

"You don't speak unless you are told to and I gave you no permission. However, since it's your first day awake on this ship, I'll answer your two audible questions."

The figure pulled her hood back to reveal a young attractive Yamani. Her long straight black hair was left loose; her chop fringe fell just above her perfectly arched eyebrows. Though she was beautiful, her warped mind portrayed her as nothing but a wench.

"Welcome on board the Dark Ambassador, Joren of Stone Mountain." Her smirk twisted and she left the wounded blonde knight alone in the shadows of the prison.

A tear crept out of his eyes and clung onto him as he clung onto hope. He sighed and replayed the event the night before he left.

* * *

Flashback 

Joren glared at Kel and the flirting soldier, with jealousy. He wished it was him who she was laughing to. He knew she was happy with the soldier. Why did it matter to him? It's not him she wants, and definitely he shouldn't be moving on to Kel when Felix's death seemed like only yesterday. The pit of his stomach dropped a million miles. He sighed and for some reason he left a lock of his hair in a crack in the stone, knowing Kel would find it. As silent as the night, he slipped away to his room in deep misery.

He walked into his room and closed the door, he lit a lamp and withdrew dagger when he turned around to see the man who took away Felix, the man who created the pain to be caused, and the man who turned the world upside down. It was the Master, sat on a chair perfectly poised and smiling at him.

"Good evening Joren. Sleeping so early?"

"What do you want?" Joren threatened, his voice contrasted the calm voice the Master had.

"Well why don't we sit down and have a little chat."

"I would rather kiss a pig and die from torture than to sit and have a chat with the likes of you!" He screamed; the perfect face of the Master changed to a menacing one and with a large force of magic; Joren was knocked down to the ground, hitting the back of his head hard onto the stone floor. He rose dizzily, never letting go of the dagger in his hand, he turned to his right and drew his sword out of its sheath with a clear ringing sound.

"I wish to be respected Sir Stone Mountain. Don't you think enemies should have respect even when we are against each other?" Joren didn't reply but his grip tightens on the sword.

"What do you want here?"

The master smirked and took out the clear crystal quartz he always had around with him.

"How is you relationship with your squire Joren?"

"What do you want from me about Kel?"

"The way you want her deep in your heart, do you remember the death of your latest lover. The vow that you would love her forever. Well let me tell you Joren, you have already broken that vow, because deep inside you love someone else."

Joren didn't want to hear anymore, he extended his right arm and burrowed the sword deep into the Master's heart. Except the tip of the sword didn't even reach the black heart; he was frozen to the spot and he became drowsy. He dropped his sword and dagger, and fell to his knees, trying hard to stay awake. Before he closed his eyes to a deep slumber, he saw a reflection of himself, not the Master.

* * *

Now he found himself on a ship, kidnapped and no one would know that he has gone missing. He hoped more than ever someone would come for him, particularly if it's a tall female squire.

* * *

**Parcheezie** - blushes I feel so appreciated that you love this fic. Don't kill me though lol take care! 

**Sora Icefreeze** - Sorry I ran out of muffins. Do you like giant chocolate chip cookies? Because I left a pile of them for you and the rest of the readers, I mean reviewers hint hint I hope I made it clear Shineal doesn't love Joren in that sense. I think it seems strange if that happens, she seems too old for Joren in my opinion. Take care! And keep writing!!

**Alenor **- I love you! But please don't flame me!!

**VampiricEternity **- blushes I love you so much! You definately know how to make my depressing days happy. I honestly don't know what to say about the praise for writing about Shineal but I do feel really grateful and it did take a while. Take care honey!

**dreamerdoll **- I only have three words to say to you...'I LOVE YOU!' I'm sorry about the cliffies, if there was no cliffies in this, then there won't be more than one chapter. But take care!

**chicken puffs** - Thank you for your review. I really appreciated it, short and sweet. Take care sugar!

**Lady Masbolle** - blushes bright red I'm not sure the word awesome is the correct word to describe my fic, I would go for osmething more modest, but I sound ungrateful so THANK YOU!!! give massive but not suffocating hug Look after yourself alright.

**Enchantress Sun** - Ignore the other readers and express yourself! I love your happy dance, and I love you too! but please don't kill me for this chapter! (or worse do a murder dance) Keep dancing and take care though!

**Alcapacien** - I would never ignore you because you're SPECIAL! I hope you don't regret of finding out more though. Keep smiling and take care!

**soccerchick-08** - I love talking to you on IM, I never done that with someone from so that was a first. I'm really glad you like my fic and I'm also glad we talked. Keep writing, smile and take care!

**Aly Spy** - blushes You are gorgeous! I hope you still like this after this chapter. Help yourself to a cookie ok. Take care!

**alianne of conte** - Out of most reviews I got, you had the closest prediction to the plot. I hope you liked or shared the pain of Joren's. He's in my room resting at the moment, so after this I can heal and look after him wink Take care alright!

**ossini **- Why do you say Shineal is a nasty bum? I'm really interested. Take good care of yourself alright.

**PsychoLioness13** - lol Shineal is the goddess of ice and the northern mountains. Explains why people feels cold when she is around. I love you! Did you know that? Keep smiling and take care!

**MysticMoonEmpress** - I think a little over a week to update is fairly good for me. What do you think? though it would take me a little longer for the next one because I only written the first paragraph of it so far (got a little stuck). I hope this chapter didn't give you a too nasty surprise. Take care!

**jumping-jo** - I hope you can tie up the ends and put together some confusing things about this and last chapter. I hope you liked this chapter. Take care!

**oceanspike **- I love parties! My party is in 9 days time! YES!! I hope you liked this chapter though I think I would get a flamer....hopefully not. Keep smiling, keep writing and take care honey!!

**Evilstrawberry** - You know what they say, the later the better. And I love you! Though I don't think you would love me now that you read this chapter. I hope this chapter also helped you to understand the abrupt changes. Take care my star!!

Ok click the **_review button_**, and let me hide behind my bed and leave you some **_giant chocolate chip cookies_** for you, but leave some for the others!


	7. Lover's bonding

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Tamora Pierce stuff. If I did…I'd buy all my readers some Marks & Spencer's triple chocolate cookies. But I'm not, so you don't get really amazing cookies but imaginary homemade cookies made by me.

**Chapter 7**

The sky was painted with rich reds, purple and pinks; the people of Pirates' Swoop retreated back to the safety of the stone walls after a day of hard work. Guards on watch rotated, villagers were returning home with their goods which they produced. Children went home with empty stomachs hoping their mothers made them their favourites. In one of the stalls of the Pirates' Swoop stables was Kel who was taking her time grooming her horse Hoshi. The stable boys left her alone for the kitchens where dinner awaits them.

Only the constant sweeping of the brush and the snorts by the horses were heard in the stables. The rustling of hay was loud as someone walked towards Kel. She turned to see it was Joren wearing a simple shirt with breeches. He held a bow in his hand and a quiver with a few arrows were slung over his shoulders. He has just finished training soldiers' archery.

"Shouldn't you be at dinner?" He asked, Kel swore that there was a hint of lust creeping over his eyes.

"You know I like grooming my horse and taking my own time." She began to put the tack and the brushes away. When she bent down to pick up a bucket, a hand slid around her waist. Instinctively she twisted herself back up and Joren's lips met hers.

Although Kel was surprised, she could not help to feel the burning sense of delightfulness which she tried to deny. It felt as if it was her first kiss; it was then she recalled the incident in Joren's bedroom. She thought about the past event but was caught up by the passionate kiss she was sharing with the blonde that she no longer desired to think.

Despite her silent protests, Joren pulled away and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I think we should go to the mess hall. They'll get worried about you."

Kel was light-headed with the blissful thought running through her head repeatedly that they had kissed. She nodded and absent-mindedly headed for the mess hall with Joren behind her.

They ate dinner as if everything was normal; except Kel could not help but give a few side glances at Joren, who seemed to act normal. She chatted to George casually about tactics which could be used for the war. Joren listened extremely attentively to all of this. All seemed pretty normal, as if nothing of the intense activity in the stables has happened. It was until Kel and Joren had retired to their rooms.

The brunette cleaned herself in the dressing room as soon as she reached the private quarters. When she returned to her room, she found Joren lounging over her bed as if it was his own. The room was dimly lit with a soft fire burning, giving off an amber glow. Kel placed her hands on her hips in a way which reminded her strongly of Lalasa in her shop.

"Did your mother teach you manners, when you were lounging over her bed?" She asked.

"She did teach me manners, but I never got near her chambers." He answered so casually, he rose swiftly and glided towards her. "But I did come into your chambers for a reason." He purred.

Kel shivered; surely Joren, who is her knight-master, companion, friend and crush, did not just ask her to join him for the rest of the night. She at first rejected such ridiculous idea, and that it's completely out of order, considering that she is a very cool level headed person and won't do such rational thing. Yet she is tempted to be rational & passionate, and completely out of her mind for one night. She could only gaze at those ice blue eyes she knew, but frowned inwardly when the rim of his eyes began to fade from the blue into a smoky grey.

Whatever happened after, Kel could only blame the stress, atmosphere and the beautiful man for the passionate things that happened during the night. Joren held her as they drifted off to sleep; they became lovers that night.


	8. Admitting and Giving In

**The Tower of Perils - Admitting and Giving In  
By Imperfectionist ;D**

**AN**: Yes! I have updated! This chapter is...interesting. If anyone is confused about the plot still, this chapter may help you out. Now I won't blab on anymore so you can read the good part. Enjoy!

* * *

In the cold chamber, the blasted wind whipped and lashed at a wounded body. Joren has finally lost his conscious. He no longer wanted to know whether its day or night, how many days have passed, or where is he going. He no longer had the will to fight; more importantly, he lost hope. He lost hope that Kel would come and save him, because in the back of his mind, he felt like Kel would not care about his disappearance. She won't come for him. He knew in the back of his mind, Kel doesn't share his feelings for her. 

The heavily guarded door swung open, as the Yamani lady strolled in, with her whip being dragged at her tail. She smiled smugly at Joren, which he did not respond to. Kimiko stepped closer, her eyes never leaving the distressed knight. A cold finger curled under his chin and Joren found himself falling into the abyss black eyes. The finger trailed down his neck, which was soon joined by the rest of her hand.

"It's cold in here." She remarked, while her hand continued to roam.

"It's no place for a guest; I could do with some company tonight." Her voice was dark and husky, enough to seduce a sane man to oblivion.

Kimiko's hand rested on Joren's shoulder. Joren didn't answer to whether he would be in her bed tonight; he would rather be thrown into the sea than spend a rough night with the likes of Kimiko. Kimiko noticed the silence, her hand clawed his shoulder, and her nails drew blood.

"Answer me!" She shrieked; she back handed Joren. Even though his right cheek stung, he still didn't wish to be her toy for the night.

Kimiko was trying to stay collected and calm, she breathed in deep breaths. In an instance she gained her distant features.

"Do you want to know what is happening in Pirates' Swoop? Do you want to know what is happening with Lady Squire Keladry of Mindelan?" A wave crashed against the side of the ship.

"Let me tell you Joren in the plainest truths. She is doing perfectly fine without _you_. In fact she is even happier; especially when my Master is around her. She has moved on Joren; forgotten about you as soon as she fell for my Master's charms."

She smirked at the woodened faced Joren; she leant against him, her body sent shivers down his spine, as if a scorpion rested on his neck.

"Do you want to know what they did last night?" She asked smugly.

"Do you Joren?" He did not answer. She moved her lips to his ear and whispered.

"Last night, they made _love_. It wasn't you, Mindelan was making love to. It wasn't you, it definitely wasn't you."

Joren's woodened face refused to release the grief he felt within. How much he wanted to scream, and slap Kimiko, and deny that Kel has a lover, who isn't him. He wasn't sure which hurt most, the truth itself; or not being able to respond to the truth. He knew from the very beginning that the love he gave Kel was as hopeless as he is.

"Come on Joren. It's only another wench; she doesn't deserve the love you gave her. You are a beautiful young man, who can achieve so much more in the area where women is concerned. Why don't you start forgetting about her now; I can give you a starter's service." She looked at Joren suggestively as she made intimate contact with his body.

He was so weighed down by grief, he didn't notice the chains to his arms and legs did not weigh as much. Blindly he followed Kimiko out onto the deck and into her own private quarters.

For the rest of the journey he spent his time pleasing Kimiko, though he still mourned for his unreturned love. As the Dark Ambassador sailed closer to shore, the dimly lit hope began to glow brighter for Joren. As it meant he has chance to escape and return to Tortall.

* * *

Wow! I have done it! My next challenge is to get another chapter up just before Christmas.  
Here is some mince pies and chocolate muffins for caring, devoted and wonderful reveiwers....and readers.

alianne of conte - Aw! You're so thoughtful! Help yourself to some muffins. I'm smiling like an idiot from all your great reviews.

Alcapacien - Yes You are one of the best writers! And I got over my writer's block (though i'm not completely over it) The best writers should help themselves to mince pies and muffins which sohappens to come along as refreshments with my story. Take care!

**Darking Queen** - I don't think I would be making much improvements from a writer's block if I was damned. ;)

**soccerchick-08** - Well Joren is your's for Thanksgiving but I want him for Christmas until my sister's birthday (which is 3 days after Christmas (I bought her a christmas AND a birthday present this year! Makes a change)) I hope you don't get jealous of Kimiko; who spends MOST of her time with Joren (lucky cow) lol. Take care!!! P.S. Fit Brits says hi!

**Alenor** - blows kisses Thanks for sll the advice. I hope this chapter pleased you. Smile! Take care!

**ossini** - I HAVE UPDATED!! REJOICE!!

**warrior of tortall** -blushes You make me so happy. I hope this chapter have made you happy, even though Kimiko is evil. Take care! xxx

**oceanspike** - laughsI love you!

**dreamerdoll** - I don't bribe, honest. pouts I am just a caring, generousand wonderful writer who gives out muffins to readers lol. Take care!


	9. Lover's bonding

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Tamora Pierce stuff. If I did…I'd buy all my readers some Marks & Spencer's triple chocolate cookies. But I'm not, so you don't get really amazing cookies but imaginary homemade cookies made by me.

**Chapter 9 - Lover's bonding**

The sky was painted with rich reds, purple and pinks; the people of Pirates' Swoop retreated back to the safety of the stone walls after a day of hard work. Guards on watch rotated, villagers were returning home with their goods which they produced. Children went home with empty stomachs hoping their mothers made them their favourites. In one of the stalls of the Pirates' Swoop stables was Kel who was taking her time grooming her horse Hoshi. The stable boys left her alone for the kitchens where dinner awaits them.

Only the constant sweeping of the brush and the snorts by the horses were heard in the stables. The rustling of hay was loud as someone walked towards Kel. She turned to see it was Joren wearing a simple shirt with breeches. He held a bow in his hand and a quiver with a few arrows were slung over his shoulders. He has just finished training soldiers' archery.

"Shouldn't you be at dinner?" He asked, Kel swore that there was a hint of lust creeping over his eyes.

"You know I like grooming my horse and taking my own time." She began to put the tack and the brushes away. When she bent down to pick up a bucket, a hand slid around her waist. Instinctively she twisted herself back up and Joren's lips met hers.

Although Kel was surprised, she could not help to feel the burning sense of delightfulness which she tried to deny. It felt as if it was her first kiss; it was then she recalled the incident in Joren's bedroom. She thought about the past event but was caught up by the passionate kiss she was sharing with the blonde that she no longer desired to think.

Despite her silent protests, Joren pulled away and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I think we should go to the mess hall. They'll get worried about you."

Kel was light-headed with the blissful thought running through her head repeatedly that they had kissed. She nodded and absent-mindedly headed for the mess hall with Joren behind her.

They ate dinner as if everything was normal; except Kel could not help but give a few side glances at Joren, who seemed to act normal. She chatted to George casually about tactics which could be used for the war. Joren listened extremely attentively to all of this. All seemed pretty normal, as if nothing of the intense activity in the stables has happened. It was until Kel and Joren had retired to their rooms.

The brunette cleaned herself in the dressing room as soon as she reached the private quarters. When she returned to her room, she found Joren lounging over her bed as if it was his own. The room was dimly lit with a soft fire burning, giving off an amber glow. Kel placed her hands on her hips in a way which reminded her strongly of Lalasa in her shop.

"Did your mother teach you manners, when you were lounging over her bed?" She asked.

"She did teach me manners, but I never got near her chambers." He answered so casually, he rose swiftly and glided towards her. "But I did come into your chambers for a reason." He purred.

Kel shivered; surely Joren, who is her knight-master, companion, friend and crush, did not just ask her to join him for the rest of the night. She at first rejected such ridiculous idea, and that it's completely out of order, considering that she is a very cool level headed person and won't do such rational thing. Yet she is tempted to be rational & passionate, and completely out of her mind for one night. She could only gaze at those ice blue eyes she knew, but frowned inwardly when the rim of his eyes began to fade from the blue into a smoky grey.

Whatever happened after, Kel could only blame the stress, atmosphere and the beautiful man for the passionate things that happened during the night. Joren held her as they drifted off to sleep; they became lovers that night.

On a ship called the Dark Ambassador, somewhere in the Great Inland Sea, a genuine knight cried for not being the one beside Lady Keladry of Mindelan that night.

**AN:** Ok, this is a flash back to what Kimiko was describing to Joren. It was originally chapter 7 but it fits better here. Also 2 chapters within 24 hours!! passes out champagne to celebrate

Please review!!!


	10. Revealing the truth to Kel

**Chapter 10**

The corridors in the fort of Pirates' Swoop were lit dimly with oil lamps. Keladry journeyed through the maze of corridors to reach her rooms. She just had an educating talk with George, he told her stories about mistakes he made when he became the Rogue, and what to do in certain situations. She doesn't expect Joren to be in their rooms, as he had to patrol that night. The enemy kept nipping at shores near Pirates' Swoop, and the country could need someone of Joren's talents to fight when the enemy tried to land on shore and attack. That night, Joren thought it was best not to let Kel join him, in case anything might happen, and she was wounded, or worst killed. It upset her incredibly, she tried hard not to argue with him about it, after all the fighting they have been through together; surely he would know she was extremely capable of fighting. From her Yamani training, she decided to follow orders and kept quiet.

She opened the door to her rooms, and her spirits lifted up when she saw Shineal in her room inspecting her weapons.

"Good evening Shineal."

Shineal unsheathed a dagger she had once given to Kel as a gift. It was a special dagger, with small crystal implanted in the hilt. It was filled with protection magic, designed to alert danger to the user.

"Funny thing about how this dagger doesn't seem to work anymore." Said Shineal in a curious way, Kel frowned.

"Haven't you noticed Kel? That whenever the enemy attacks the coast around here, the dagger's magic seems dead, as if someone had, kidnapped its magic." Kel's mind began thinking over Shineal's words.

"I haven't been noticing much."

"Possibly because you were always preoccupied with other things." Shineal muttered, it was enough to make Kel feel like her cheeks were slightly hot.

"Alright, enough teasing and hinting. Lock the door Kel."

* * *

It was just before dawn, and Kel has woken up as usual, but in the past weeks she found herself waking up feeling warm and it made getting out of bed even more difficult than it could be. However this morning she was extremely keen on jumping out of bed and leaves the room to do a task.

Soon she found herself standing outside of George's study. She knocked loudly; it was silent for a long time and suddenly the door swung open, a dagger in George's hand. When he saw who it was he tucked away his dagger again.

"Morning Kel, I'm sorry for the caution. I don't like morning surprises." He said with a grin. He closed the door behind her.

"Can you lock the door George, and with magic?" She asked, George did not hesitant, and hung a pendant with runes inscribed onto the door handle.

"Well, I presume you have something important to tell me." He said as he motioned the arm chairs in the corner. Kel sat down opposite him as she was busy thinking about how to break the news to him.

"This is about Joren." She blurted out.

"So you decided to come to me about love, sex and stuff that come with it."

"No, it's not that." Kel blushed; trust George to be humorous with her early in the morning.

"Well if it's not that, then I'm relieved. Now tell me what's on your young mind."

"Joren is not him." She hesitated. "It's someone else, someone with a strong gift, who is strong enough to kill Gods, who is strong enough to attack Tortall. It's the Master, George. He had abducted Joren and is in the enemies lines."

George sat still for a while; Kel could see his mind working and absorbing what she had told him.

"So you are telling me, our enemy is in this fort and he is in disguise as Joren. How clever of him, disguising the wolf as a sheep in a flock. Now answer one question for me Kel. Why, out of all the highest nobles, did he pick Joren and not anyone else, such as Wyldon?"

She sat there thinking about it. She tried to predict when the Master abducted Joren. She began to recall any out of character actions made by Joren which could mean that it could have been the Master. It hit her, which the time when Joren was completely out of character, and has been since was when he kissed Kel for the first time. It also hit her that if it was the Master who kissed her and declared his love. Then it wasn't Joren, therefore it could only conclude to one thing which made her heart cry. Joren doesn't love her.

"The Master chose Joren, because of me." She replied in a low whisper. She let emotions go and held her head in her hands. Life was complicated as it was, but another layer of complications has been added when the enemy decides to play with your emotions. George handed over a handkerchief, which she tried to mope herself up with. She gradually pulled herself together, as she realised now was not the time to be mourning over petty feelings when the whole realm could be at stake.

"Well would you like the other details on why Pirates' Swoop was not directly attacked?"

She began to explain the reasons of why Pirates' Swoop was so quiet from the war and how come Shineal didn't reach her to notify her earlier. She also explained where Joren could be. Soon George and Kel spent the whole afternoon planning on how to get Joren back without the Crown's aid, as it already have enough on their plate to deal with.

When Kel went to see Joren – the Master under thick magical disguise – that night, she agreed to George that she would have to act normal or that could trigger the enemy's alarm. This includes pretending she still loved him as if he really was Joren.

She went into her rooms, when a pair of strong arms embraced her from behind.

"Where have you been my love?" He asked, whilst kissing her neck.

"I've been to see George."

"Why did you see George? Why did you leave the bed so early, and leave me cold?"

She turned round and looked into the blue eyes but found they varied from the blue colour she loved to the mysterious pool of grey, the true colour of the Master's.

"I see someone is jealous." She brushed her lips against his, and found that the feeling she felt when she kissed those lips was dead.

"You can't blame me for not though." He went on with his work, and they were at it as if Kel was still oblivious to the truth and as if the Master was oblivious to the truth that she knew his identity.

* * *

**AN**: I'm so proud of myself. This is the third uploading I have done in a week! But on the other hand I'm supposed to be revising for my mocks, which makes me not so proud of myself.

It's a week and a day or so till Xmas!! So Merry Christmas everyone! And mistletoes for everyone! To wish everyone get's lucky to kiss someone really nice.  
Thanks for reviewing: **oceanspike, Allimba, alianne of conte, dreamerdoll, ubiguitous girl, soccerchick-08, Mystic Moon Empress. Alenor, Aly Spy, Alcapacien, FanFictionFantom, VampiricEternity, nobody, Darking Queen, parcheezie, Ti-Ti & Joren's Kel.**

By the way, I hope the Kel explaining to George bit explains the plot to all you confused readers.  
Well that's it, and check out my brand new other fic about Kel who is a photographer, and a really fit model who is.....very sexy and gorgeous!  
Love you all!  
Take care!


	11. Within the fortress

**Chapter 11  
Disclaimer:** I don't own the things that Tamora Pierce owns!!!

* * *

In the heart of Maren; where for miles it was nothing but parched infertile land, the grey walls of a massive industrial fortress was tolling in the autumn heat. In the second tallest building, stood on the balcony, was a man beyond perfection. He shed his mage robes and wore only breeches and a thin shirt. His name was Dominus Glyde, but he was known throughout realms as the Master. 

He over looked his small yet powerful fortress. The place was like a small realm of its own. North of the fortress was the mines and the furnaces and the industrial part of his realm. South of the fortress was acres of training grounds and fields of corn. Both are powered by the weary people who lived there. The army pressed them on day and night, so the fire in the furnaces is never cool. The mill never stopped to grind.

East, was where his supporters lived, they lived in tall buildings, where families crammed into each building. In the West of the fortress was his production centre situated. It was where he produced his weapons, and soldiers. He shaped each item to perfection as a cast would with cold steel. In the Centre of the fortress were two identical towers. One was where his council was held, and at the top of it, was where he lived. The other tower was a mystery which no one knew of. Some civilians say it is a tower where the Master stores his magic and it was guarded by three dragons. Some say it was a tower, which was there before the human era and it was filled with dark powers, the essence of this fortress.

The civilians were once friendly comfortable people, until the Master came one day, bewitched them and made them swear loyalty to him. When the spell was broken, they were taken into hard labour and lived through short and ruthless lives.

A delicate pair of arms slithered around his defined body. He didn't flinch or react; but the delicate hands had a mind of their own and were crawling all over his body. He firmly peeled the two hands from him.

"I'm in no mood Kimiko."

He dropped her hands like a hot brick and strolled back inside his chambers. He pushed back the heavy velvet curtains to his room and with a flick of his hand, silver candles lit the room. He moved to a chest of drawers where he searched for a shirt. Kimiko moved silently towards the bed, where she waited for her lover seductively.

"Is there anything wrong my love?" She purred. "You have been down ever since you got back. Why don't you come here and let me cheer you up?"

The Master ignored her and began to change into his robes, this made Kimiko fumed.

"It's that girl isn't it? You love her don't you? You don't love me! You don't care for me anymore! How could you do this to me?" She shrieked.

"Enough!"

The Master turned round and threw his hand at her; magic shot out and it swallowed her squirming body. She kicked and screamed with agony, the Master stood woodenly beside the bed, keeping a good distance between him and his mistress. With a flick of his hand, the fire which had almost consumed the woman vanished. It left the revealing woman on the verge of almost passing out, but she sat up, her arms shaking as they held her. She looked up into the eyes of someone who used to be her lover.

"You never were like this. She never loved you! She never will, but I do!" Her eyes rolled back, and she fainted onto the bed.

* * *

In a large richly furnished circular room was a bed made of what seems like clouds of comfort. The Master looked around and found a blond knight leaning against the side of the bed, away from his view. 

"Good afternoon Sir Joren of Stone Mountain." In a flash, Joren jumped his body in a fighting stance.

"Relax; I have no intention of hurting you." The Master said; he conjured a high back armchair, in which he sat in. Joren stood firmly, taking no chances. He wore breeches, shirt, tunic and boots which were made of the finest material and craftsmanship, fit for a king. He no longer had the cuts and bruises inflicted on him, but his skin was clean and soft. His eyes were no longer dead of life, but were still as the lake but a hint of fire could be seen burning in them. The tension between him and the Master was as still as the suffocating heat outside.

"I hope you had a, pleasant journey here." The Master smirked.

"If you call pleasuring the _wench_ pleasant, then yes I loved the journey. It was the best thing that ever happened in my life." His words were dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't find you another whore to keep you occupied. Kimiko is the desperate sort." The bitterness toward Kimiko spat out of the Master's mouth as if it was mud in his mouth.

The Master rose from his seat, which evaporated in the air. He moved purposeful steps around the room. Joren crept away from his protective corner, but was still attentive of signs of attacks.

They lunged and parried blows. Joren blocked two punches, one aimed at his head and one at his stomach. He dipped and swivelled in hope to catch the Master's foot. But he jumped and kicked, which was aimed for the blonde's nose. Joren moved swiftly to the Monkey's sprint a Shang move, a move to break one's neck. But the Master blocked that and threw the dragon's claw at Joren. He managed to block and turned to do a back kick, which hit thin air as the Master dodged. Another dragon's claw was thrown at his chest. He closed his palms on it, a grasp almost powerful enough to crush. With his leg he kicked the Master's foot, to move his footing and causing the mage to trip.

An unseen elbow smacked Joren in the back of his head. He fell to his knees and blacked out. The Master straightened out his robe and with magic pulled Joren over to the bed. Soon Joren slept soundly with a sword beside him, and a pendant around his neck.

* * *

AN: Ok that is chapter 11 (which I have written ages ago, but it just never occured to me to put it up.) Well I'm not going to say much, since I'm in a really foul mood. Here's some happy chocolate bunnies, (since they didn't make me happy)  
Happy New Year! Take care!  
Thanks for the reviews: 

**Alenor, FanfictionFantom, ubiquitious girl, VampiricEternity, Joren's Kel, heartdamoose** (I'm going to put your poem up in the next chapter since it will fit better in that one than in this one.) **Ti-Ti, jumping-jo, Ethuiliel, warrior of tortall, Allimba, oceanspike, PsychoLioness13, Lady of Masbolle, Soccerchick-08, Alcapacien**.


	12. On board the Swift Terror & new missions

**The Tower of Perils - by Imperfectionist ;D**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Tamora Pierce stuff. (Personally I don't understand why I still write a disclaimer at the beginning of every chapter. Doesn't everyone get the point that i don't own Tammy's tortallan world!)

I understand that I haven't updated in a while so here is the long summary of what has happened so far.  
**Summary: _So far in the Tower of Perils, Joren and Kel came back from Maren. Joren was mourning for his lover (who died in battle). When they get to Tortall, they get sent away to Pirates' Swoop. They finally met Alanna but were on friendly terms with George. Kel began to fall in love with Joren. Joren always catches Kel at the wrong time (whenever Dom flirts with her) and he becomes jealous and became unsure whether to confess that he loves her, despite the fact that Felix died not too long ago.  
_****_Don't forget that the enemy, the Master, is still hot on the knight and squire's trail. When he first met Kel, he fell in love with her (Yes I know everyone loves Kel!) The Master would do anything to have her, so one night he kidnaps Joren and does a body swap. So the Master confessed to Kel that he loves her (though she thinks it's Joren). While Joren was taken as a prisoner on a ship named the 'Dark Ambassador' and his guard was a vicious Yamani woman, Kimiko, also known as the Master's mistress (well she was until he left her for Kel.)  
_****_After a while Kel and the Master were going through the happy lovers stage, until one day Shineal came to visit Kel privately.Shineal knew for a while but had trouble reaching the female squire. (The Master has a weapon to kill Gods, I think Shineal would not want to risk her own immortal life to tell Kel a secret.) Basically Shineal visits Kel and tells her that the Joren Kel has been with for a while was the Master and the real Joren has been kidnapped.  
With the help from George, Kel has now planned to go and rescue her love. Then... you have to read the rest of this chapter. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**  
**

* * *

It was still dark, the sun has not risen to greet the new day. Kel stood at the gate of Pirate's Swoop, where she and George arranged to meet. They both knew that the Crown could not retrieve Joren back, or it would be incredibly difficult. So they took the matter in their own hands, with some aid and a purse full of gold nobles.

Kel noticed after that night she had to act in front of the Master, she never saw him again. She took this to George and they both realised the mage was far smarter than they had given justice for.

Now that they know the villain is waiting for her arrival to save the day. They planned to find the fastest and most unlikely way of getting to the fortress. The other day, George was looking through the maps and found the location of the fortress, in Phardez Lairs.

A long time ago it was once a rich and blessed piece of land by the Great Mother Goddess, but now it is a place which was cursed by the Queen of Chaos. For one day the Great Mother Goddess prevented the Queen of Chaos from invasion of the rule of Maren. Furious she cursed the wealthiest parts of the country to famine & poverty and the place which suffered the most was Phardez Lairs which was stripped of its fortune. Two towers were built to mark the land like an omen.

Now George and she plotted her travel to there, in hope to bring Joren back. In the grey atmosphere, a small boat had rowed its way towards Pirates' Swoop. It went with the waves which crashed into the cliff sides. Kel watched it with amazement as it tied itself to some vegetation on the cliff.

A hand went on her shoulders and found George beside her and watching a man getting off the boat, leaving another to wait for him. The man climbed an invisible ladder up to the top of the cliff and he jumped gracefully onto firm land. George went over and shook his hand. Kel watched the greetings being exchanged and was introduced to Dorian, her escort.

"Please to meet you Lady Keladry." Kel shook his hand firmly and he tugged her along to the edge of the cliff. Somehow Kel managed to climb down a very well hidden ladder down the cliff, where the waves danced around her, threatening to take her life.

Somehow, she had been rowed along the rough waves and in front of her was a large merchant ship. A step ladder was thrown down and Dorian climbed the ladder swiftly. Kel passed him her glaive which she had decided to take with her. Miraculously she climbed on board and was greeted by the Captain with his crew in formation behind him.

The Captain was a hale and hearty man of his fifties; grey streaks highlighted his ash blonde hair. His face was dark and weathered.

"Welcome on boar' the Swift me Lady. It's a pleasure to 'ave you on. I'm Cap'ain Ellard Murray." He kissed the squire's hand, he smiled, and baring gold filled teeth. Kel bowed and Dorian handed over her glaive to her.

"I hope my stay would not be of any trouble."

"I hear' much 'bout you Miss Mindelan. You 'ave a good reputation an' it travels with you. Accordin' to my judgement from facts, you are of no trouble at all." Captain Murray smiled. "Lemme introduce you to my crew. Dorian, Murphy, Arashi, Berbod, Dustin, Gideon, Marius, and Varard."

The crew bowed, all varied in age, but none of them lacked the look of experience at sea.

"This is my second in command Sergeant Davis Warrick."

The Sergeant bowed and kissed Kel's hand. The man was in his early thirties, he possessed an aura of youth and humour and had swept back cocoa hair.

"Welcome on board Lady Squire Keladry. Let me take you to your cabin and introduce you to your new room mate. The captain will be busy until night fall where he will get to know you better." Kel nodded as the captain barked orders and the crew sprung to work like birds flying from the stone thrown at them. She followed the Sergeant and enviously watches him fall below deck. She followed behind him but more slowly and less adventurously. He guided her through the gallery, the reached to the back of the ship as she past the crew's hammocks and food storages. Sergeant Warrick and her came to two doors. One was made of a strong oak and had extra security bars across it. The other was more a sliding screen made of bamboo which could be found in Carthaki. Warrick went into the second one. The room was bright as the sun shined sharply through the round porthole windows. A hammock and a cot are at one side of the room and a table with a chair was at the other side. A small chest was beside the table. Swinging in the hammock was a girl at the age of around ten, her coarse dress hung onto her body tightly. Long flames for hair crowned her head and brushed past her shoulders. Her eyes were a soft forest green.

"Valora, I have a guest here. She will be sharing your room for a while."

The girl jumped off the hammock and landed softly on the deck. She stretched and held Warrick's hand.

"Valora this is Lady Keladry of Mindelan. Lady Keladry this is my daughter Valora."

Forest eyes widened, the girl dropped her father's hand like a hot brick and curtsied deeply.

"It's a pleasure in meeting you my Lady. Is there anything I may get for you, fruit or a drink?"

Warrick laughed and patted the girl lightly on the back.

"Lady Keladry shall I put your naginata over there in the corner?"

Kel frowned, but handed over the glaive.

"Have you been to the Yamani Islands for a period of time?"

"I have followed Captain Murray for a long time, and we have been to many realms. The Yamani Islands was one of my personal favourite. I would never forget secretly going into the courtyards of the Imperial Palace and watching those ladies fight with those."

Warrick passed the glaive from one hand to another, and was quite surprised of its weight. He placed it in the corner and left the room, closing the shutter behind him. Only Valora and Kel were left in the room. Valora moved over to her cot and fussed over her unmade sheets, then sorted out learning books on the table.

Kel placed her saddlebag beside her glaive and smiled at the girl. Clearly the girl was nervous and Kel smiled at the innocent reactions, which she thought was sweet.

"Valora, where would I be sleeping?" She asked friendly. The girl jumped in surprise and opened and closed her mouth.

"I sleep in the cot, so if you don't mind my Lady. You will be sleeping in the hammock."

Kel smiled, "I remember sleeping in a hammock when I was a page. I once fell off it, thank goodness none of the boys seen me do that."

Valora giggled. "What's it like?"

"What's it like to?"

"What's it like to be a female page and a squire?" A hint of fascination grew in the young girl's eyes. Kel climbed onto the hammock and Valora jumped in swiftly beside her.

In that moment, Kel knew that she would be doing a lot of story telling, and that the journey would be very enjoyable.

* * *

A tall woman with long silver blonde hair which trailed along the floor walked along a dim corridor, lit by oil lamps. This woman wore a heavy black coat and her skin had an unnatural glow to it. She was the Goddess of the Northern Mountains Shineal, a distant descendent of Apollo. During the past five human years, she has worked incredibly hard to the war. She first started choosing humans and asked them to do small yet important errands for her. Most of them didn't survive; however one did and she treasures him the most. 

The chosen one she treasures the most is Joren of Stone Mountain. It angered her to see flashes of him being tortured by the enemy. He had proven useful and durable to her, and she would rather be wounded in battle than see Joren die slowly from torture. She had sent Kel - her next chosen – to rescue Joren.

She reached the end of the corridor and opened the only door. When she went inside a knife was pressed against her neck, she didn't move but the knife was safely sheathed in a coat of ice. She stepped away and looked straight into the eyes of a man, who was the King of the Tusaine Rogues.

Shineal dipped her head in a slight bow and smiled.

"Good Evening Follower of the Kyprioth Trickster god. I'm the Goddess of the Northern Mountains Shineal, descendant of Apollo."

The Rogue bowed respectably and walked over to a large armchair.

"What business brings you here to my private quarters, Shineal?" He asked.

"I'm sure you have knowledge of my connections made with your daughter, Felix Rose."

The man did not speak but sat down, for the first time, someone had seen in his eyes his true age, a weary old man. Shineal continued.

"Her relationships with a knight and his squire were solid and have grown deep roots. Recently I have been, speaking to her, from the other Realm. She has asked me to pass a message to you." The man still spoke nothing; his face was blank, showing no signs of the sorrow and mourning he still feels inside.

"She told me she loves her father and misses him much." She paused, "She wishes that she could have enough power to help those she most endears. I'm her messenger, and she would like to ask you one favour as her last wish to you."

The man was silent, but his eyes cried the words of mourning and despair.

"I will do my best to grant her, her last wish."

Shineal nodded, that was the reply that both her and the girl wanted.

* * *

A battle ship made of ebony and yew set off from a harbour in Maren. They went along with the wind, heading east. The ship was loaded with sieges, and an army. The ship was called The Dark Ambassador and they have one mission, and that was to destroy a pirates' ship named The Swift Terror.

* * *

**AN**: Now that you have read chapter 13, before you review (well I hope you will anyway) I have some good and bad news.  
The good news is, since the whole scene is more widespread (I mean it's a full-blown war!) so chapters will be longer! The bad news is, it will take me longer to write. But never fear! I'm going away to Hong Kong next week, so while I'm on the plane or something, I would be writing a lot. So by the time I get back I would hopefully have a chapter and a half written! 

Well thanks for the reviews! Also I'm so pleased people understand what's happening!  
Take care!  
**Imperfectionist ;D**


End file.
